


I Wouldn't Have it Any Other Way

by Bugzyboi



Series: Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Creativity Split, I posted this on my tumblr and thought I'd just post it on here too, Imagination, Kingceit, M/M, Post-Split, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugzyboi/pseuds/Bugzyboi
Summary: Based on two prompts from tumblr.Deceit and King Creativity hide away in the Imagination
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Deceit Sanders/Creativity | King Sanders
Series: Prompt Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494971
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	I Wouldn't Have it Any Other Way

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mentions and brief details of the creativity split, unsympathetic patton, blood mention
> 
> I just really like king okay

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?” King asks as he raises his cape further off the ground, careful not to step on it as he walks. 

“If I come with you right away, he’ll get suspicious,” Deceit says as he glances around the mindscape.

The Imagination was so close, Deceit could feel the power leaking from that part of the mindscape every time he visited it. As long as King Creativity stayed within the Imagination, he would be safe from Patton’s clutches. 

“I just- I don’t want to leave you,” King sighs as he takes Deceit’s hand as the trees multiply as they walk further. The boundaries to the Imagination were unknown to everybody but Creativity, “I don’t want to lose you.”

Deceit grips King’s hand tight and looks into his eyes, “I’ve already lost you before, I’m not letting that happen again. Now go.” Deceit shoves him forward deeper into the Imagination, “I’ll come back when it’s safe.” 

King doesn’t give a response but his expression sends a thousand words to the other side.

\-----

Deceit’s calculations, thankfully, were right. Patton was relatively easy to predict. The quick knocks on his door only solidified that. 

Deceit sets his book down and slowly made his way to the door. He waits a few seconds to answer it (He didn’t want Patton to think he was eager to open the door, when in fact, Deceit was honestly so nervous). He grabs his hat from his coat rack before plastering a frown on his face and opening the door. 

“Yes?” Deceit tries to drawl out with the most indifferent voice he could muster. For a master of deception, he was really having a hard time keeping up his act. 

Patton rubs his hands awkwardly as he gives Deceit a forced smile, “Have you seen Roman anywhere? I can’t seem to find him.” 

“Why would he be down here? He hates how cold it is down here- and if I’m being honest,” Deceit says as he holds on to the sides of his capelet tightly to rebut the coldness from outside his room. “I’m sure he’ll pop up eventually.” 

Patton frowns, “He said he was going on a quest, but those don’t last more than a few days, y’know?” Deceit did know, Roman had come straight down to the ‘dark’ domain right after leaving his own domain for a ‘quest’. “I figured that maybe he took a rest stop.” 

Deceit raises an eyebrow. “I see.” 

The two sides stood at the doorway awkwardly, neither side sure where to go with the conversation now. 

Patton glances around curiously and furrows his eyebrows. “Say, Remus would usually be throwing water balloons filled with blood at me by now. Where is he?” 

The question seems innocent enough but the sudden glint in Patton’s eyes spoke volumes. Deceit analyzes Patton’s body language and racks his brain for a worthy fabrication. ‘ “I’m not completely sure,” _Not technically a lie_ , Deceit thinks as he crosses his arms against his chest, “I would have thought that not seeing him would have been a blessing for _you_.” 

Patton opens his mouth to say something but closes it. 

“I’ll let you know if I happen to see Roman... down here,” Deceit looks Patton up and down with unfiltered annoyance. Before Patton could give his response, Deceit shuts his door. 

As soon as he thinks Patton is far enough away, he packs a small bag for the Imagination. Although King could summon practically anything in his realm, Deceit wanted to be prepared.

Making his way back to the Imagination was hard without Creativity, whether it be Roman or Remus or King. The Imagination was  _ their _ domain. 

Deceit made his way through the thick barrier of trees that surrounds the imagination. Creativity made the boundaries of the Imagination confusing for a reason. If creativity wanted to escape to the Imagination or keep a side out that didn’t represent creativity, they had the power to practically block the others out. The trees become thicker and the paths twist to lead the side out. 

Deceit fixes his hat on his head and crosses a small stream with a tree that had fallen down. He could already see King’s castle within a few minutes of walking. The only thing stopping him from knocking on the giant wooden doors of the castle was the unnecessarily big field that all three of them thought that they needed to have- for aesthetic. 

Creativity is always aware of when a side is in the Imagination or attempting to get in- so, either King was distracted with something at the moment or being an asshole by making him cross his obnoxious field just because he could. No other side had much power in the Imagination-which also meant he couldn’t pop up next to the castle without being exhausted. 

“Ah- my love, you made it!” King says excitedly, running towards Deceit when he eventually made it to the doors of the castle. The deceptive side didn’t even need to knock before the doors swung open and King runs out.

“Would have taken me a lot less time if you would have helped.” Deceit says ask King wraps his arms around him and spins them around in a quick circle. “What were you doing?” 

“Reminiscing,” King says as he slowly lets go of Deceit. He takes Deceit’s hand in his and kisses his gloved palm. 

“You absolute romantic,” Deceit says with a smirk as he feels his face slowly heat up.

“Just can’t help myself,” King says as he pulls Deceit into the castle. Deceit pulls down the door bar and follows King further into the castle. 

King’s castle was huge. His castle was the perfect combination between Roman and Remus’s opposing design and aesthetics. Deceit thought it was oddly beautiful. Proud painting decorated the walls that hung along with elegant silk banners. Secret tunnels and hidden underground routes riddled around the castle and its grounds. While it had an exquisite ballroom with a chandelier that would make the  _ Phantom of the Opera _ jealous, there was also a (currently vacant) dungeon. 

The two walk through the castle until they make it to one of the towers. An open area on the top of one of the towers was the perfect view of the Imagination. Looking to the left, you could just barely see the elegant banners waving next to the pearly white castle created by Roman. On the right, Remus’s castle stood tall with vines and twisting trees wrapped around it’s walls. 

King lets out a heavy sigh, leaning against the barrier wall on his elbows, “He’s trying to get in.” King points to far distant. 

Deceit looks to see where the creative side was pointing and frowns. The forest of trees were slowly condensing, creating an impossible barrier to the Imagination. 

“You know I’m not going to be able to block him out forever. It’s only a matter of time,” King rubbed his hands on his face, crown tilting to the side as he does so. 

Deceit grunts and fixes his crown. He grabs King’s hand and drags him into the main hall where King’s throne sat. The throne was big enough to sit at least three people- which was excessive in Deceit’s mind. King loved his throne, so Deceit tolerates it.

“Sit down,” Deceit said and pushes King towards his throne. 

“Wha-!” King yelps as he just barely caught himself on the edge of the throne’s armrest. He grabs his crown as it flung off his head and places it back. “ _ Ooh _ , are we gonna f-” 

Deceit put his hand over King’s mouth. “Don’t you finish that sentence,” Deceit hisses, forked tongue flicking between his teeth. 

“Damn okay,” King mutters, hands raised in surrender. King lays across his throne, head on one armrest and feet dangling off the other armrest. He pulls Deceit next to him and wraps his arms around his waist. 

“I’m not letting you go until he gets here,” Deceit mutters into King’s shoulder. “You can keep him out for a little bit, right?” 

King made an unsure noise, “I don’t know- I still feel weak. It’d take time in the Imagination to restore the power I used to have- never mind try to level with Patton’s.”

Deceit felt his mood flatten at that. He knew it was true but he didn’t want to think about it. He was there when the first time Creativity split. The screams from the brothers echoed throughout the entire mindscape that day. Sometimes those screams and the image of King being ripped apart still haunts Deceit’s dreams. 

Deceit grips King’s shoulders tighter and buries his head in the crook of his neck. “We’re not strong enough to take him down together, huh?” 

“Nope,” King says, popping the ‘p’. He takes in a sudden sharp breath. “He passed the borderline.” 

“He’ll be here soon then, huh?” Deceit said with a cold laugh.

“Couple minutes at most.” 

Deceit looks into King’s heterochromatic green-red eyes, placing a hand on the side of his face. He shifts his position and places a kiss on King’s cheek, hand on the side of his face. “You know I love you, right?” 

“Of course. I’d do anything for you,” King promises as he sits up. 

“You already have, Dear,” Deceit says with a small smile. 

King whips his head around as if he heard something and bites his lip. “He’s near the grounds.” 

Deceit’s expression hardens as he grabs King’s face in his hands, “Every time he tears you down, you’ll come back stronger.” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, my love,” King says as he gets up from the throne. He leads Deceit into a tunnel underneath a drape hanging from the walls before sitting back down, sword in hand, awaiting his fate.


End file.
